


Mistakes, the Stars, and You

by usermechanics



Category: Super Mario Galaxy, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: Link's attempt at pranking Zelda goes off the rails when he stumbles into the wrong changing room.





	Mistakes, the Stars, and You

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write for Smash, but I never had an idea of what characters to write for. So I polled on twitter and ended up with Rosalina and Link.

Link didn’t thought that it could get any worse than this.

It all began with him wanting to prank Zelda by barging into her changing room out of nowhere. He knew that there was a lot of risk involved in what he was doing, and even pulling this prank on Zelda would have been risky. It took more than a Triforce’s worth of courage for him to even step foot into the women’s changing rooms, and all of that courage had turned into stupidity as he looked for Zelda’s changing room, cursing each door’s similarity. Thus, he ended up looking for one that he knew he had seen Zelda enter in days past and praying that she was in there.

Yet, this plan had one fatal flaw, one that Link didn’t think about at all. He knew that with the men, everyone had their own personal changing room and nothing ever changed. The moment a man was in their room, it was their room forever, and nobody ever changed their rooms. This wasn’t the case at all when it came to women’s changing rooms, and his eyes widened as he stared at the scantily clad royal figure he opened the door on.

It wasn’t Zelda. Zelda wouldn’t wear sky-blue heels at any time, and her hair was much more yellow than the platinum blonde locks that fell to the small of this particular princess’ back. And come to think of it, Zelda was also quite a bit shorter, even if she were wearing those heels.

And as much as he wanted to look away, part of him couldn’t do it. He lacked the stupidity to continue forward and lacked the wisdom for him to walk away. He couldn’t help but stare at her legs; this princess definitely didn’t need to wear heels, but there was a certain quasi-endlessness to her legs which that slight bit of elevation provided, not to mention how it made her rear seem much more well-defined, struggling for containment in her pure white panties.

Link’s idleness made him very vulnerable to being caught, something that he had completely forgotten about until the princess turned around, the familiar hairstyle covering one of her eyes making it quite obvious as to who she was. Link wanted to scream, but he knew that it was on him that he was staring for long enough to get caught. In fact, it was almost surprising that Rosalina let him stare for that long.

“I can explain!” Link said, trying his best to buy a bit of time as he thought up an excuse, but that didn’t seem to bother Rosalina, who was gliding towards him. His wide eyes made him look like he was caught in the headlights of Rosa’s furrowed gaze, and the only thing that stopped him from stepping back was that he physically couldn’t. It was like he was trapped there, ready to receive his royal punishment for his misdeeds. Honestly, as long as he got away with a relatively light sentence, it’d be fine. He just needed to make sure that he didn’t have to brawl with her for the rest of his life, but that was a fine price to pay. Link braced himself, ready for Rosalina to smack him.

Instead of smacking him, however, Rosalina grabbed him.

By the hand.

Link could have sworn his eyes were the size of saucers, his head tilted up to compensate for their height difference. Rosalina seemed unfettered, her furrowed eyes complementing well with the smirk forming on her lips. It was quite clear that Rosalina’s intentions had changed, but the change could have been as minuscule as “beating the tar out of Link” to “beating the shit out of him.” It was still enough for Link to be almost petrified in fear of what was to come, and it surprised him to his very core to hear her response to his voyeurism.

“Come in, Link.”

The words hit like arrows, and he followed, stepping foot into her changing room, only for the door to close behind him, almost as if it closed by magic. Link looked back for a second, almost wondering what had gone on, but Rosalina spoke, allowing his questions to be answered before he could even ask.

“I just locked the door behind us.” She giggled as her feet touched the ground, taking the extra effort to walk in front of him. Link couldn’t help but look down occasionally, staring at her hips swaying with a flirtatious, yet dignified, sashay. He paid more attention to her walk to their destination, until Rosalina twirled him and landed him in the chair with a perfect shot. Link straightened up slightly, sitting straight against the chair. Rosalina followed, disregarding any sense of royalty by sitting down on his lap, straddling him.

“I’ve been hoping for this for awhile, as long as you’re the Hero of Hyrule…” Rosalina trailed off as her fingers danced along Link’s arm until she felt the gauntlet on his wrist, eyes widening at the sight of the insignia of the Triforce on it, right at his wrist. After a bit of cooing, she grabbed the gauntlet and pulled it off his wrist, taking his glove as well and exposing his battle-hardened hands. She followed that with a direct mirroring of her actions, leaving both of his hands completely exposed before pressing them against her hips.

Link’s fingers dug into the soft plush of his royal captor, trying to stretch his fingers so he could take as big of handfuls as he could; there was never a moment where he was able to fully take hold of her derriere, but he squeezed, nevertheless, in admiration of her callipygian beauty. Link huffed, and Rosalina let out a slight moan, pushing her hips downward into him. Link squeezed harder for a moment, only letting go so his palms could continue to explore the ample purchase of Rosa’s derriere.

“My, my, what spirit you have in you…” Rosalina giggled, reaching her hands downward and undoing the belts around his figure. Once they were but leather scraps on the seat, she resorted to taking handfuls of the hem of his tunic before pulling upward, making sure to peel off his undershirt so she could marvel at his musculature with every square centimeter revealed to her hungry gaze. Gods, this man was not only the hero of Hyrule, but evidently a man of the people, one who helped out and had hobbies, and it was beyond obvious in his fitness. Part of her wished that Link could take his shirt off for himself so she could run her fingers along the crevices of his abs, and she swallowed the drool starting to form in her mouth.

“You can say that,” Link chuckled as his hands pulled away from her rear and slid them up her sides before throwing them up in the air, aiding Rosalina in taking his tunic off for him before throwing it into some nondescript corner of the room. As he did, Rosalina’s fingers glided over the newly-exposed skin, taking as much as she could and putting it in her fingers’ memory. Her wrists turned as she leaned in, opting to press a hand against his belly as her lips initiated the first kiss.

Even though Rosalina began the first kiss, Link immediately made it known that he led, directing how their faces meshed together and being the first to slip his tongue past his lips and into hers, hungrily taking any taste of her as he can. Her lips were definitely fitting of a princess, with how soft they felt against his, and the rest of her mouth was no different, with her tongue in particular feeling exquisitely soft against his own. And he knew by how Rosalina grabbed him by the hair that she was enjoying it, pushing him in almost as if to challenge him to do the worst he can to her mouth with his tongue alone.

It was a challenge Link accepted with glee, his hands mirroring the actions of exploration across his newfound and soft expanse. The feeling of calloused fingers against her soft skin led to a moan erupting from Rosalina’s lips, one which Link eagerly swallowed, if not completely disregarded outside of mentally savoring it. It was the first of a few as Link’s hands explored further Rosalina’s curvature, making sure to avoid for now the hefty breasts which pressed against his chest, handfuls that he’d savor at a later moment.

Or, to hell with it, sooner than what Rosalina thought. He was leading, and he continued that as he pulled away from Rosalina’s lips only to plant a series of kisses against her jawline. Rosa tilted her head slightly from his playing, the descending kisses soon running out of jawline to kiss and taking advantage of the expanse of neck that her head tilt gave.

Link’s kisses grew longer on her neck, taking a few sweet seconds at every contact to suckle. The closer his lips got to Rosalina’s throat, the more he felt her moans rumbling out of her, a feeling that grew so addictive to him that he completely disregarded the idea of kissing the spot right under her throat and instead suckling upon it, teasing the spot with his teeth and giving it soft nips as if to give more to his marking.

Link pulled away, smiling at the purple spot on Rosalina’s otherwise pale body, contrasted even against the pink flushes that were forming on her body. He finished his mark by softly biting into the spot, juxtaposing the dark purple of the hickey with white teeth marks, marks he soothed by lolling his tongue against them.

“Link,” Rosalina huffed, trying her best to let out some sort of comment about how good it felt, but words escaped her. As if Link was even listening; his attention was elsewhere, and as his hands slowly slid up her back, she knew exactly where that attention was. She stuck her chest out a bit, almost as if to taunt him. She wanted him to know that once it was off, the ripe, plentiful treasures underneath were his for the taking, much like how she knew that the ever-growing treasure she was sitting on was to be dedicated to herself. It took not that long for Link to undo the garment, letting it fall into Rosalina’s lap and exposing every bit of her flawless breasts.

It took even less time for Link to take one of her nipples into his mouth, letting his tongue loll around it and coat it with his saliva. He mixed his lolling with the occasional suckle, loving the sounds that Rosalina made whenever he did. He also loved the feeling of her nipple hardening in his mouth, something that he accompanied by pawing at her unsuckled breast and letting his palm grind roughly against her nipple, occasionally tweaking it between his thumb and forefinger.

Rosalina’s hands gripped Link’s hair, pulling him in and forcing him closer to her tit. Link wasn’t bothered; instead, it gave him more incentive to experiment. He licked harder, took more of her tit into his mouth and suckled harder. He even, at certain moments, bit at her breast, marking the soft flesh with markings all too similar to the one on her neck for the sake of consistency. For now, her tits were like her neck: belonging to him, and he wasn’t going to let her nor himself forget it for a second.

Rosa’s hips began bucking from the appreciation, trying her best to reciprocate her enjoyment of his actions. She hoped with each push downward she created more friction, hoping to feel the bulge that she was sitting upon grow further. Certainly, if Hylian lips were as arousing as this, there was no doubt in her mind about the prestigious quality of Hylian dick. Rosalina swallowed again as she ground herself against Link’s bulge, loving the huffs and occasional whimper that Link gave her.

Link pulled away the bra that was in her lap, tossing it aside. He didn’t dare to dip his hand into her panties as much as he just did so, knowing the score and that formalities were thrown out the window. There was no need to be so formal, especially with the heat radiating against his fingers being so evident in her panties. If anything, his lack of teasing was probably seen as a favor, something which was made more evident as his fingertips brushed against her already-slickened clit, giving him yet another moan from her to relish.

Link’s fingers swiped at her clit, moving it from side to side as she shamelessly rocked against his crotch, loving not only the feeling of what was underneath his pants but also the loving yet harsh rubbing. Rosa bit at her lower lip as she tried to conceal her moans, leaving her only to let out slightly-obscured whimpers as sparks coursed through her spine. She continued pushing her hips downwards as Link rubbed her, trying to steal more of the friction so she could feel just that much better.

Link could see Rosalina’s toes curl against her heels, giving him enough incentive to pull his fingers away from her the two inches or so he could. Knowing exactly where her clit was, and how it was bloated from the pleasure of his rubbing, he tapped at it harshly, almost as if trying to smack her clit repeatedly. It was difficult to do so, but as he did, the rhythm of her breasts heaving with each breath grew haphazard.

Link looked up with a stare, seeing how Rosa’s lips were parted in a circle and letting out whatever obscenities came to mind. It gave him more incentive to keep going, to speed up, knowing that soon enough the underwear she wore was going to be stained, and dare she give it to him as a souvenir, it would be better for him to have a prize full of Rosalina’s scent.

After a particularly harsh smack, Link felt Rosalina gripping onto his shoulders, squeezing almost painfully tight. Accompanying the squeeze was not only a loud scream of his name, followed by a bunch of pats, but a feeling of warm wetness seeping into his pants and daring to get into his boxers. Rosalina’s thighs quivered as she rode her orgasm on Link’s bulge, trying her best to use the friction to extend her orgasm.

Link embraced Rosalina as she finished riding out her orgasm, pulling away from her breast so that he could admire her beauty. Even with her cheeks flushed and drool leaking out of her lips, she looked adorable, almost as if she were sleeping. Closed eyes didn’t help that image at all, nor did her resting on his shoulder. It almost made him wonder what was going on, but he wasn’t going to ask about it.

It didn’t take that long for Rosalina to come to, her lips curling up in a smirk as she lifted her hips off of Link’s. She palmed at the bulge she ground against, giggling at the stain, ostensibly hers, that was evident on his pants. “Oh dear,” Rosalina cooed, pushing her hips backward so her back was parallel to Link’s legs as she descended. 

Link instinctively parted his legs slightly, giving Rosalina a place to situate herself on her knees. He knew what her plan was, and it was to thank him for the orgasm via reciprocation. It was made even more clear that was her intentions when she undid his belt, loosening his waistband enough so that she could pull downward and expose his cock, semi-erect but still large enough for Rosalina to elicit a reaction.

“I could have sworn the Master Sword was the most impressive weapon in your arsenal,” Rosalina remarked, almost in awe at the sight. As one hand idly cupped as much of his balls as she could, her free hand tried to wrap around his girth, her fingers not being dainty and long enough to do the task at hand. It didn’t stop her from trying, nor did it stop her from traveling his length, completely befitting his girth. She was almost thankful she had came already, because any less would have concerned her about not being wet enough. But now, she knew he’d fit in her pussy.

As for her mouth, that was another question entirely, one that she wanted to prove to Link that she could do without any issue.

Link ran his fingers through Rosalina’s hair, almost reciprocating the action that she did to him when he was suckling at her breast, and watched as Rosalina aimed the tip of his cock at her open mouth, sticking her tongue out so she could hasten the first contact.

Link threw his head back at the feeling of Rosalina’s tongue running down the underside of his cock, the softness he felt with his tongue transferring more than well onto his hardened shaft. Even though she had only licked once downward, it was more than enough for Link to grow more hungry to see what her mouth could do, but he waited, knowing that it was best to savor each press of her soft lips against his underside, right next to his base, before she slowly drawled her tongue upwards until her tongue was at his frenulum.

Link’s hands curled up into fists as Rosalina lapped at his frenulum with her tongue, almost as if she were trying to play it as an instrument. It was his weak spot, and as much as he wanted to savor the feeling of Rosalina’s soft tongue running across it and teasing him to no end, he couldn’t handle it anymore. Link pulled Rosalina away from his cock for just enough time to reposition, and he pressed his crown against her mouth, letting her know that he was tired of the teasing and he wanted to fuck her mouth.

“My, my, aren’t you eager,” Rosalina huffed. Link listened less and felt the words and the hot breath that carried them against his cock before his tip disappeared between Rosalina’s lips. 

It took everything for Link not to blow in her mouth immediately. The velvety softness was almost overbearing, but as well, her oral technique was far from her tongue work. As he pushed further into her mouth, her mouth accomodated, working every part of her mouth so that she could shape it most accordingly to his dick. And as his tip pushed against her throat, she swallowed, eagerly showing the lack of gag reflex she had. She wanted to prove herself as not so much a woman, and more a goddess, something more akin to her being the queen of cosmos.

Rosalina’s eyes watered as she continued down, smirking to herself as she felt her lips pressing firmly against the base of Link’s dick. She held herself there, pressing her lips against the skin, before she pulled away, leaving in her wake a light pink ring right at his base. She pulled away for air, something she felt she deserved after such an achievement, uncaring about the spit that connected her lips to his cock and the runoff that dripped to the floor. She hoped Link didn’t mind, either, because he didn’t have a choice: Rosalina was going to be sloppy with him.

And sloppy was what Link liked. It gave him an excuse to push Rosalina up and down on his cock, almost as if trying to get her crown to budge from her hair. Thrusting her back and forth on his cock like she was a toy did nothing, and neither did the additional slaps of his hips against her face as he transitioned to more proper face-fucking. Instead, what he saw was her eyes watering, tears streaming down her face and carrying her mascara with it. It was befitting of the spit that leaked from her lips and how her eyes had grown reddened. It was sloppy, and he hoped that Rosalina didn’t mind the sloppiness.

Rosalina didn’t. Even though most of his attention was on Rosalina’s face, and making sure that he wasn’t going completely overboard with his thrusts, he did notice that Rosalina had snuck a hand between her legs and started fondling her sex, letting out moans which resonated throughout Link’s cock. Link hissed at the feeling, his hisses growing louder as her fingers stirred his balls, feeling the hefty load that was soon to be in her mouth.

“Fuck, Rosalina! I’m gonna cum!” Link yelled, pulling his cock out of Rosalina’s mouth and wrapping one of his hands around it so he could jack himself off. Rosalina helped by leaning in and suckling on his tip, letting her tongue flutter around his slit and letting her taste the precum that had leaked out of him. She almost wanted to say something about how she didn’t get to taste his precum beforehand, but was quickly interrupted as her mouth became flooded.

Link’s orgasm came in powerful spurts, filling her mouth with thick, hot seed that made Rosalina whine. Its salty flavor covered her tongue, each string almost causing her to flinch with how hot it was in her mouth. Still, she danced her tongue against his underside, primarily to coax him to release more of his seed into her mouth, but also because she wanted to stir it around in her mouth.

Once the final spurt of his seed left his cock, Link pulled away, but Rosalina stayed sitting, opening her mouth to show the galaxy of cum that she was stirring with her tongue. The milky-white cloud danced around as her tongue lolled around, showing him that there was no space in her mouth which wasn’t coated with his cum, before closing her mouth, swallowing that hefty load and letting all of his delicious, potent Hylian semen coat her throat on its way down to her stomach. She opened her mouth as she finished, hoping that the implication that she was more than fine having his cum inside her would help Link through his refractory period.

She wasn’t going to let cum leak out of her mouth, but she definitely hoped that Link would grow hard again, almost as if wishing it would leak out elsewhere, but she didn’t need to worry about it. She wrapped a hand around his cock, eyes widening at the feeling that it hadn’t softened at all. Part of her grew nervous, almost as if she thought that her mouth didn’t do a good job--something which was invalidated by Link’s showering of compliments earlier--but another part of her grew more excited. Link wasn’t going to go down anytime soon, and she knew that she didn’t mind having the future prince of the cosmos having some Hylian blood, especially with how fantastic he tasted and felt in her mouth.

“You think you can take another round?” Rosalina asked, fingers drumming against his balls. She could already feel the answer churning, and it was the same as the answer that he gave verbally.

“Of course. I could go all night.”

“Stand up, then,” Rosalina remarked, a small demand which Link followed without asking; there was probably something in her head that she wanted to do, and he was okay with it, as long as it meant that he could feel her ass rubbing against his hips. Stepping away from the seat, he watched as Rosalina grabbed onto its arms, lifting her ass higher into the air as she did.

The instant that Link was behind her, he knelt and took handfuls of her ass, adoring how the soft flesh practically melted into his fingers. He grabbed, pulled her cheeks apart just to let go and see her cheeks bounce against one another, gave her ass the occasional spank just to see it jiggle. The moans he heard from his teasing further ignited the fire in his loins, feeling his prick pulsing against her slick thighs.

“Come on,” Rosalina huffed, wiggling her hips almost in defiance. “Stop teasing me.”

As she spoke, Rosalina struggled onto her feet, legs wobbling slightly as she stood up. Link followed, standing up in tandem and letting his tip graze her thighs. As he finished standing, he groaned, his shaft grinding against her soaked panties. 

Rosalina hissed, trying to wiggle her hips as she continued to hold onto the chair, keeping herself bent over. The only thing separating her from entering Hylian paradise was her underwear, which Link didn’t seem to mind considering he rocked his weight into her panties with faux-thrusts. Rosa’s fingers curled, trying to indent the wood with her fingernails. 

Her command had gone completely unnoticed, it seemed, something that Rosalina almost wanted to whine about. However, the moment that she felt Link’s fingers digging into the elastic, she let out a sigh of relief, only interrupted by a slight huff when her smooth, swollen cunt was exposed. Even with the heat between them, the air felt cool brushing against her folds, parting slightly as she spread her legs as much as she could while standing comfortably, and rocking back onto Link’s cock.

Link’s response was quick. Giving himself a few seconds to align himself, he thrust his hips forward, letting out a yell as he did. He treated his first thrust like a sword lunge, immediately filling Rosalina’s pussy with his cock without giving her a moment to grow adjusted. Rosalina moaned, trying to hide her face in the seat as her walls clenched against Link’s rough maneuver. 

Had it been anyone else, they would have been slow, even if it wasn’t what she wanted. Here, she was thankful that Link wasn’t like that; she didn’t want it to be slow at all, and she more than adored how his hips clapped against her ass as he bottomed out inside of her. It was surprising that he was able to fit inside of her, but she knew that if she pushed her hips backwards, she’d feel his tip rubbing against her cervix; with a subtle nudge backwards and a loud moan leaking from her lips, she proved it to be true.

However, that was more than enough of a honeymoon between his dick and her pussy, save for a growl when Rosa clenched around him for grazing her so deeply. As soon as he regained his composure, he began, using Rosalina’s butt for leverage as he pushed and pulled, slamming his hips into her. He wanted to bathe in her moans, the cosmic reverberation from every noise she made reminding him that he was plowing into a celestial goddess; not only that he was plowing into her, but _ fucking _ her and making _ her _, a goddess, his lover.

He may have been Hylian, but his thrusts were purely Gerudo. It became a contest for him to see just how loudly his hips could clap against Rosalina’s ass, or how loudly she moaned whenever he bottomed out inside of her and felt his balls slapping against her turgid clit. Gerudo, too, were the moans that came from him, each one a showcase of power ripping through a throat not used to such displays. He knew she could take it, and how her back arched from his actions, he knew she loved it.

Rosalina’s back arched more as he continued his rhythm, each thrust’s energy enough for the chair to start squeaking and moving backwards slightly. Rosalina’s slow lowering Link kept in mind, not so much bending his knees but rather thrusting downward, stirring her pussy in a different way which, considering Rosalina’s cries growing louder, was not unwelcome.

As Rosalina’s lowering grew more annoying for Link, he responded by pulling her ass upward with each thrust, making sure to give that extra feeling of an inch or so as his tip knocked against her cervix. Rosalina could feel the desire for her eyes to roll into the back of her head, only avoiding her impulses because she knew that Link’s focus was elsewhere; focused on her royally-reddened rear and the sweat crawling down her back.

Rosalina’s moans were much like that of Link’s, a shocking juxtaposition of her ladylike demeanor and goddessly frame spewing obscenities as raw as her throat could allow. They grew amplified as Link toyed with her, throwing her ass upward as if it were nearly weightless. It took energy for her to feel that weightless in Link’s hands, but it was a weightlessness she enjoyed giving to him, knowing that he’d use such power to make her, for a moment, _ feel _ the most divine of celestial pleasures. She was fine with it, letting the force of each thrust squeak and push the chair all the while oscillating her hips as he thrusted into her.

“Fuck, Link!” Rosalina huffed as he continued his conquests, his unrelenting thrusts and tempo not even coming close to slowing down. If anything, it felt like he was continuing to speed up, the latest indication of his enjoyment being the spewing of precum inside her. His cock kept gliding against her walls, as if it required no effort, and she was more than ready to bet that he was much further away from her next orgasm than she was.

The fogginess of her vision and the stars she saw as she came reminded her of home, or at least the cruiser which first let her cross paths with those that introduced her to the Smash Dojo. She couldn’t help but think of thanking that man in red for it; they crossed paths just for her to be able to get plowed by this Hylian hunk. And she loved every second of it, moaning or breathing in just to moan again as her orgasm wracked her body, her thighs quivering as much as her walls milked his unyielding cock. He was still going, and not even the tightest of squeezes around him seemed to stop him.

In truth, it was almost a miracle that Link was able to hold himself together as he fucked Rosalina through her orgasm. His prick twitched inside of her with each thrust, not to the extent that her cunt was twitching around him, but still enough for him to realize he was close, as well. He continued his thrusts with as much vigor as he could give, the reserves of energy he had left before his orgasm crashed ever-diminishing.

It would have been more romantic if he came at the same time as her, but he was as romantic about this as the basis of their encounter. There was nothing romantic about a prank gone horribly wrong--horribly _ right _\--and his thrusts, though slightly weakened as he felt his impending orgasm growing closer, were enough to draw moans from Rosalina all the same, and that’s what mattered.

“Fuck, Rosalina, I--”

“Give it to me!” Rosalina huffed as she pushed back against him. She knew it wasn’t the most proper, but to hell with it: if Daisy did it to pick up dates with whomever she wanted consistently and successfully, who was she to argue it? This was the opposite of proper, something duly noted by the stains of saliva past collected on the chair, ones that rubbed against her breasts as she embraced the chair in preparation for Link to fill her with his seed.

Link came just as hard, if not harder, than he did inside of her mouth, immediately painting her cervix white with his seed. Each spurt of lava-hot seed left Rosalina letting out another dreamy sigh, her hips pushing back against his as if requesting a royal heir. Link couldn’t care less in his state, letting out an elongated yell as his cock throbbed inside of her and coated every cranny of her cunt that wasn’t stuffed with himself.

Rosalina whimpered as Link’s orgasm subsided, feeling him soften inside of her. For now, it was a good place for them to end their fun. As Link let go, she slowly lowered, feeling his cock slipping out of her as she did. Link soon joined her on the floor, spooning her on the hardwood. It wasn’t comfortable, but to hell with it: he wasn’t going to complain about not immediately going to either of their bedrooms. It was too spur-of-the-moment for anything like that.

“Fuck,” Link huffed, only to let out a groan as he felt Rosalina’s ass grinding against his cock, letting the hefty shaft slip between her cheeks. Rosalina whimpered in kind, but quite a bit softer. He was still soft, even as the idle rubs became more determined.

“Give me a bit…” Link groaned. Rosalina turned around in his embrace, groaning slightly as her overstimulated sex ground against his. Maybe she would do well with taking a bit of a breather as well.

Rosalina idly ran her fingers along Link’s belly, savoring his sweat-drenched abs as her flushed breasts pressed against his pecs. “I wouldn’t mind having you as a royal advisor,” she said, her voice almost idly speaking and finding a way to fill the air.

“I already advise Princess Zel--”

Rosalina pressed a finger against his lips, giggling. Her hand reached down to cup his sex, semi-erect as if he was almost ready to get started again. Squeezing softly, she raised her eyebrows. She hoped that it was enough for her to explain what she meant by being a _ royal advisor _. Considering how Link’s eyes widened slightly at the grope, she knew that he got the message.

“I’d be more than fine with that,” he remarked.

“Maybe we could have a bit more fun in closed quarters.” She said, her fingers tracing arbitrary shapes against his sack. “But for now, your first task as a royal advisor is to fuck me as hard as you did a few minutes ago.” Her lips curled up into a smirk as she spoke. “Think you can handle that, _ royal advisor _?”

Link, after a few seconds of stunned silence, returned the smirk, letting his cock rub against Rosalina’s soft, velvetly folds, knowing that in a second he’d be filling her up again and restarting the cycle.

“Of course!” He exclaimed as he thrust his hips forward, watching as Rosalina’s face contorted with pleasure just as much as her cunt spread from his thrust.

He could definitely get used to being a royal advisor.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any requests, ideas, or just want to hang out? [Come join my discord!](https://discord.gg/YJPVY4K)


End file.
